This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The purpose of communication is to transmit information. Information is reflection of objective substance movements or subjective mind activity states, and it can be described in various ways such as languages, words, images, data, etc. To deliver (transmit and interchange) information at an information source end, original information is transformed into electric signals, and then the electric signals are transformed into transmission signals that meet transmission and interchanging requirements in the communication network. At an information sink end, an inverse transform needs to be performed to restore the original information. The kinds of apparatuses that carry out the above transform and inverse transform of the original information over the communication network are called terminal devices. As a direct tool for people to enjoy communication services, a terminal provides good interfaces and carries out tasks such as service functions needed by the user, accessing communication networks, etc.
Contact information is information related to personal natural properties of a user, and generally includes the user's home address, work unit, e-mail address, mobile phone number, fixed telephone number, instant messenger ID, etc.
In the traditional art, when the contact information of a contact of a user (e.g., the contact's telephone number) changes, the contact may send a short message to the user to inform the user of his new contact information. When the user receives the short message, he can only update the address book by manually extracting the contact information. During the process, the user needs to manually extract the contact information and thus, the operation is complicated, easily executed incorrectly, and the information processing efficiency is low.